


Frangible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [881]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's shopping for an anniversary present for Gibbs.





	Frangible

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/29/2001 for the word [frangible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/29/frangible).
> 
> frangible  
> easily broken; breakable: Most frangible toys are not suitable for young children.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #525 Two.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Frangible

Tony stared at the frangible boat. Most boats weren't easily breakable, but this one was. It was made of porcelain and it's beauty wasn't in what it was made of, but in it's design.

It wasn't cheap. It would take most of his paycheck to pay for it. Still he stared at it, almost memorized. 

It reminded Tony of the two of them. Gibbs loved the water and boats. Tony loved luxury. This porcelain boat embodied both. 

Tony didn't know if he should get it. He wasn't sure Gibbs would see the same things he did. Their anniversary was coming up and he thought this could make a nice gift if Gibbs would understand the meaning.

He continued to stare at it. Should he buy it or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
